Cleaning up Loose Ends
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Just a short oneshot based around Victor while hunting down his target. Gender of the target is unknown, you can put either gender in. Named by: hockeyplyr12


Victor Creed stood at the side of a building, watching his target calmly making sure to take note of everything happening around him and with his target. He was sent alone on this one, he didn't need backup for this simplistic mission. It was easy, and much to Victor's disdain it was too easy. There wasn't really any thrill to the hunt. He cursed Stryker for such a mundane mission.

And to make matters even worse, he couldn't even kill the target!

Shifting slightly he fixed the jacket he now wore for every situation it seemed, it was new and he liked it. It was black, which suited him just fine and it was three layered so he could change it around if he so choose to. His target was on the move, so Victor followed quietly and unnoticed. Despite his size, he knew how to use stealth to his advantage and not make a sound.

Damn, he had better targets in mind! It's been three years already!

His target was laughing, joking with others on the way to whatever destination his target was heading. It didn't matter, Victor didn't care. The human he was hunting meant nothing to him, nothing more then a pawn who was going to be used as such before knocked off the chess board of life. Victor snickered to himself, he obviously was bored if his mind was symbolizing and comparing life and everything in it to a simple game. A game he played with his brother once or twice.

He beat Jimmy both times if he recalled correctly, but that was irrelevant. It didn't matter!

Victor noted that they entered a park; it was mostly deserted due to work starting and school being in session. Good, he didn't want anyone to be in the way when he captures the said target. How boring. Still, it was his job so he'll do it. He wasn't like his brother and cut and run on both the team and their employer. Then again, the employer didn't mean anything to Victor either. Stryker was just a pawn Victor used to keep himself occupied at the moment, when he gets bored he'll most likely find something better.

And unlike his traitor of a brother, he'll do it right! Not during a mission, not so soon either!

Victor purposely made a noise, something that could easily be picked up on even with the dullest of hearing. It worked; his target spotted him and cautiously watched him while remaining on the move. A foolish move. Victor chuckled to himself; it was rather obvious even to the dimwitted that the target wasn't aware that he was a target. Victor had to change that. His target changed directions, so did Victor. The target sped up in experimentation; Victor remained leisure in his walk and steady. Still it soon became obvious to his target that he was being followed.

Victor knew the target was going to choose either confrontation or take off. Victor hoped for both.

The target stopped moving and faced him, foolishly standing his ground. Victor couldn't help but smile widely, baring his fangs in full sight. Stopping a few feet from his target Victor relaxed and flexed his claws at his side. They remained in view of the target.

"Why are you following me?" The target demanded, Victor wanted to laugh. Wasn't it obvious? Obviously not.

"Been ordered to bring ya in." Victor answered, licking the inside of his teeth in anticipation while his claws lengthened as far as they could. He smelt fear starting to spike in his target. Good, it was obvious that he didn't have to explain any further when it came to the reason he was going to be picked up.

"Stryker's using pet mutants now to do his dirty work I see." The target sneered, masking his rising anxiety and fear with false bravery. It was entertaining but pointless all the same. Victor could smell the anxiety and fear more then he could sense any form of bravery. But he'll play along; he had nothing better to do anyway. Smiling Victor took a few steps forward; his target moved back a few steps. Amusing.

"I ain't no pet, just cleaning up lose ends." Victor answered, sneering in cruel amusement which reflected in his eyes as he stared down his target. He could see that realization in his target, it always amused him to see how long it would take someone to realize they were about to die. Sometimes people realized quickly and then there were others who didn't realize it until his claws pierced their flesh.

It was going to be either the flight or fight reaction. Victor hoped for a fight.

His target ran, he should have known it would have been the flight reaction. Oh well, this gave him something to entertain his time with anyways. He'll enjoy chasing his target down and killing him slowly when he was too tired to run anymore. Because Victor knew for a fact that everyone gets tired of running and will succumb to his claws no matter what.

That included his brother.

Without any hesitation Victor gave chase after his target, bound on all four making sure he was nearly on the heels of his target the entire time. What fun they will have when his target gets too tired to run anymore.

**Authoress Note: **I was bored XD


End file.
